It is known in the art to provide for the robotic loading of manufactured components into racks for temporary storage. However, the tolerances in the positioning of the racks, the location of slots in the dunnage, and the manner of the slots being located by the robot all combine to create difficulties in the loading of such panel assemblies, which may result in damage to panel assemblies and their finished surfaces. An improved apparatus and method are therefore desired to provide the capability of satisfactorily loading finished panel assemblies into a temporary storage rack without damaging the assemblies.